


You wouldn’t run would you? I’ll keep your heart forever.

by AnElvenCatNamedJuice (HollowLies)



Series: Vital to Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Dark fic, Help, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Is this ok?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poisoning, Possessive Tom Riddle, Unhealthy Relationships, WE DIE LIKE OUR SOULS ARE SUCKED FROM THE VOID!, oh god ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowLies/pseuds/AnElvenCatNamedJuice
Summary: Flowers wilt, flowers die. Tom will keep his flower forever.No matter the price, no matter the crime.~~~“People say a shiver down your spine means someone is walking over your future grave”Out in the garden was his boyfriend, walking along the odd bare patch of grass surrounded by their fauna.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Vital to Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998145
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	You wouldn’t run would you? I’ll keep your heart forever.

“People say a shiver down your spine means someone is walking over your future grave”

Out in the garden was his boyfriend, walking along the odd bare patch of grass surrounded by their fauna. The shiver wouldn’t stop. Harry quickly turned his gaze back to his computer. _It’s just a myth._ He tried to convince himself as his fingers rapidly thrummed on the computer. He read more of the Quora post with trembling fingers scrolling over the mouse. Harry knew Quora was not at all the greatest source to go by but he already went to a doctor, and unsurprisingly nothing came up. It was unlike anything he’d ever read about, so turning to the site seemed to be a logical action. His fingers stopped the repeating rhythm. Right? 

He tensed as another wave of those ice cold shivers went down his spine. His hands clenched into fists and he shut his laptop. He stood up quickly as his boyfriend, Tom, came back in from their mageficent garden. Harry shifted nervously as Tom took off his gardening gloves. A smile graced Tom’s features before he slowly moved behind Harry. 

“You did such a _lovely_ job.” He muttered in Harry’s ear. At this Harry physically relaxed, leaning into Tom. He closed his eyes as Tom’s arms wandered along his waist. They stayed right by the backdoor, Tom trailing his hands down Harry’s body shamelessly. “I wanted to thank you for planting those Salvia plants… I especially loved the red ones,” He purred. Harry didn’t ask why. He knew Tom wouldn’t tell him. Their garden was beautiful, yet strange. What stood out to Harry the most were the primrose that surrounded a ring of stone. In the ring of stone was the simple bare grass. Tom ignored poor Harrywhen he was questioned about it. 

“I… I was… th- thinking about visiting the Weasleys soon.” Harry whispered quietly. Tom immediately froze. His hands that were entwined around Harry’s waist suddenly stopped. Harry let out a small breath as he felt Tom bring him closer and tighten his hold. He could feel the ice in Tom’s voice. “The Weasleys?” Came the husky reply. Harry gulped as Tom’s hand crawled up to his throat massaging his neck. “Is the little girl going to be there?” Tom added slowly, not moving from his position wrapped around Harry. 

“Yes?” Was the answer, but for Tom it seemed to be wrong. Harry’s eyes widened as the hand around his throat tightened, slightly restricting his already shallow breaths. 

“You wish to visit that _little girl_ instead of me?” 

“I… just want to visit my friends sometimes…”

“Am I not enough, my dear? Do I need to contribute more? I can give you anything!”

“No no, that’s not it Tom! Please understand!”

A gasp escaped Harry as Tom released his hold. His eyes hardened but a twisted grin graced his sharp, defined features. He stepped back and bowed his head just slightly. “I know you’ll be back.” He stated with certainty. Harry smiled, oblivious to Tom’s cold tone. “Thank you so much!” Harry cried out, hugging his boyfriend before heading to the door.

Tom stood completely still as he watched Harry exit. After the door closed, he moved towards an intricately locked cabinet in their dining room. He gazed distractingly at the mahogany cabinet with the swirling carvings. They got it when they first moved in together. Thrifting at a small shop in their small town. Tom snapped himself out of the memory and dug behind the cabinet’s back. When his fingers nudged the small metal object, he sighed in relief. The key was still there. Still taped to the back of the cabinet inconspicuously. He ripped the tape off, letting the key loose. He grabbed it deftly and moved back to the front where the padlock lay innocently on the doors. His motions were quick and calculated. Open the cabinet, carefully take the small blue vial, and lock the cabinet. All with the silence of a stalking predator. After all, he had been planning this ever since Harry’s beauty stepped into his life. 

~0~

The door opened to a plump redheaded woman and a tall lanky young man. Harry was almost instantly bombarded with a lung crushing hug. 

“Welcome back, Harry! Oh it’s so good to see you. We’ve missed you, young man. And oh how you’ve grown! Ah that Riddle person hasn’t been feeding you, has he dear? I knew he was bad news. I keep telling them that Harry should’ve been with little Ginny! Oh what a pair you would’ve made-“

“Oh come on mum, stop pestering him! You know he’s happy where he is. He doesn’t think of Gin that way.”

“Oh, I know I know it’s the mother in me, dear please don’t mind my rambling. Riddle just doesn’t seem like a friendly fellow.”

Harry just smiled forcefully, returning the hug and nodding to the young man. He followed the two redheads into their house before responding. “He’s a little shut off but I really do love him, Mrs. Weasley. He helped me through such hard times!”

Mrs. Weasley stepped up into another hug. “And that’s all that matters, dear!” She sniffed. “Why don’t you and Ron go up to his room, I’ll get dinner started!”

“So how’ve you been Harry? I haven’t seen you in a bloody year!” Ron mentioned as they walked up to his room. Harry just looked down, chuckling as they ascended the long winding steps. “Yeah…” He muttered, trailing off. 

~0~

Harry missed his friends. Truly! Tom was his life, his saviour from the world, from the horrors of that old creepy school in the mountains. He loved spending his time with Tom. Spending his time in the gardens, spending them cooking, but he did miss his friends. Tom kept them from him, kept the world out and only let people into their bubble when absolutely necessary. At first, Harry found this endearing. He was wanted. He was seen! 

Soon it changed. 3 months in. 3 months when he first asked to see his friends. The first time when things became more than they first seemed. They were eating when Harry asked the simple question. 

_“I was thinking of visiting my friends! Do you think I should?”_

_Tom dropped his utensils, he slowly dropped his hands before glaring at Harry with an intensity Harry never knew he had._

_“... You desire to leave me? This haven?”_

_“What?!? No no of course not! I just... miss my friend”_

_“Friends that abandoned you after your horrors?”_

_“Oh come on, Tom! I know they were just scared and they apologized after. Ginny and Ron would never leave me like that again.”_

_“Ginny? Who is this Ginny?”_

_“Ron’s little sister. Why?”_

_The possessive nature became dangerous and creepy. Harry’s eyes widened as Tom stood up and stiffly walked towards him. He held out his hand, gesturing for Harry to take it and he did; he slowly gave Tom his hand. He gasped as he was dragged to the couch and pinned down forcefully. Tom’s nails digging into Harry’s palm._

_“You would rather visit a little girl than stay with me?!? After all I’ve done for you!”_

_“They’re just my friends! Please Tom! You’re hurting me!”_

_He flexed against Tom’s hold. Trying to get up, only to be pushed down harder with Tom digging into his skin, marking it red._

_“You are mine!” He snarled with an almost inhuman hiss. Their faces were mere centimeters away. Harry stared at Tom confused, his eyes glistening with the brink of tears._

“DINNER!” The shout of Mrs. Weasley wrenched Harry out of the violent flashbacks. He glanced around quickly to find that Ginny and Ron never noticed his mind dive. Talking about quidditch avidly instead. He sighed in relief as he followed them down the stairs. 

Dinner was a quick and fun affair. All the Weasleys excluding the two eldest were there. All of them joyfully contempt with their conversation. Harry tried to join. He tried so many times but just couldn’t find the energy to enjoy it. So after Dinner, he quickly made an excuse. Not wanting to intrude with his solemn attitude any longer. 

~0~

Tom looked up from the book he was reading when the door clicked open. He smiled brightly, fondling the blue vial in his hand. When Harry came into view he schooled his features to a scolding glare. 

“Where have you been?”

“The Weasleys.”

“That’s it?”

“Of course!”

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry’s retort but didn’t say anything. Instead, he simply sighed and smiled. “Why don’t we have a drink. It’s been a long day” He assured Harry. The expression was to die for. Eyes wide and innocent, a smile of happiness and relief. Tom could’ve kept that expression forever. Cut it off and hide it in the ornate cabinet to replace the vial. 

“Really? Oh Tom! Thank you for trusting me, I promise it was nothing” He was so excited. So happy that Tom believed him. It made him want to see more. See more of Harry’ reactions to his surprising behaviors. It was wonderful to try new things but Tom had to keep Harry here. Had to keep him here forever. 

Harry sat down at their dining room table, admiring the low lights and the pleasant fire crackling. He was positively beaming when Tom entered with two glasses of a delicate rosé. He placed them down before leaning in to murmuring. “I’ll be right back with the bottle.” 

As he turned his back to Harry he smiled longingly. Thinking of the days to come. The sight in the kitchen was odd. Plastic sheets laid along the floor and an array of knives lay on a small stool. Tom paid no mind to this instead quickly grabbing the bottle and returning to Harry. He hummed warmly, sitting across from Harry and setting the bottle down lightly.

Harry fiddled with his glass, the question dying to spill out. Tom raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to ask. “What’s the occasion? I mean… you let me visit my friends! And- and this fancy wine! It’s lovely! Why?”

“I want to allow our relationship to move to the next step. To the next level.”

“Oh my goodness! Tom I-” He choked and tears of joy formed. Tom simply smiled and raised his glass.

“To the next steps in life, my soul”

Harry awkwardly raised his glass as well, tearing up and shaking from nerves as he clinked glasses with Tom. “Let us drink,” Tom exclaimed softly and raised his glass to his lips. Harry copied this motion and took a sizable sip. 

The effects were instant, causing Harry to gasp violently. The liquid was wrong, it was bitter, way too bitter. His face turned from joyous to horrified like a switch. His hand went to his burning throat, scratching at it. Tom watched with a fire in his eyes as Harry fell to the ground. Soon he could have him forever. Forever and ever without interruptions. He smiled widely, sipping his glass and watching as Harry spasmed on their floor. 

When the spasms slowed down he stood up slowly, glassware of expensive wine still in hand. He kneeled down carefully next to his dying boyfriend, balancing on the balls of his feet. His lips brushed against Harry’s ear. “You’re mine. Now and forever. Don’t worry, you’ll blossom as beautifully as our garden.” Harry cried, leaning into Tom as his breaths slowed and his heart stopped. He looked betrayed, utterly traumatized. And how Tom wished he could frame this face as well! So beautiful, so young and sad. He could just slice it so easily . The thought passed his mind but he had something better to frame. Something _vital._

“I’ll make sure to keep your heart _forever_ , my soul”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god oh god. I think i have a phobia of posting. My other fic was fine. Just crack and done but this is supposed to have some reminiscence of plot? I’m going to Die and I don’t have lemonade to stop it because it’s winter! Damnit. I hope you enjoy! There will be a second part to this piece of illegible word vomit I created. 
> 
> \- Juice (AECNJ)


End file.
